


Seizure

by TheAuburnGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuburnGirl/pseuds/TheAuburnGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn’t the only one taken that fateful night. To Yondu, she was another pawn to move around on the chessboard, but to Peter, she was everything. Peter/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizure

**Author's Note:**

> Long A/N. Sorry! So I have taken the plunge, and am sort of testing the waters here (so to speak). Before the movie, I'd never heard of Peter Quill or Marvel's comics "Guardians of the Galaxy". Basically, I'm new to this universe and fandom, and I'm still learning, so please be nice! If I make mistakes, feel free to tell me (nicely though!). I've never written a proper OC before, so hopefully she doesn't turn out to be a Mary Sue; I shudder at the thought! I know she's young and she takes everything kind of easily, but she is a kid with an imagination. In her situation, she'll take anything, and to her, anything's possible. More will become clear as the story progresses and you'll find that she's quite special and has a role to play in the movie-verse. This story will be slightly-AU but will stick closely to the movie.

Prologue 

Rain pelted her face as she ran in the darkness, guided only by her flashlight. It illuminated the surrounding forest, and she caught glimpses of wet undergrowth and scary looking trees that caused her to shriek. She whipped her light from side to side. After a moment, she decided to go left through a copse of trees and keep sprinting, but in her haste, she tripped over a thick root and face-planted to the forest floor.

She let out a low cry and buried her face in the dirt. It would probably be better if she stayed there, freezing under the spray of the cold rain.  _They_ would search for her and bring her back to her father. Back to that  _prison_. But then he'd never let her go again and she couldn't stand that place for another minute.

Steeling herself, she raised her head and realized she'd tripped into a valley. The open area descended gradually to a wide stream she assumed bordered her father's estate. Maybe if she made it across they'd lose track of her footprints.

With strength she didn't know she possessed, she got to her feet and jogged down the field. Her flashlight flickered on and off as the sound of rushing water came closer, and she squinted in the darkness, searching for the steam.

"Oh no..." she breathed, her eyes widening.

The water level of the stream had risen significantly due to the storm. When the water should have been calm and easy to cross, it was now swift and threatening. There was no way she could cross without slipping and being swept away with the current. She was trapped.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She threw her flashlight to the ground and immediately regretted it because the light died. "Great!" she screamed to the heavens. "Just great! Now what am I going to do?" She sat down hard on the wet ground and cried. This was her only chance to get away. There wouldn't be another opportunity like this, and because of the stupid weather, she was stuck.

Yet just when she was about to give in, a strange sound caught her attention. It was like the low hum of a vehicle but magnified by ten. She raised her head, listening for the noise, and flinched when a blinding white light cut off her vision. Her eyes went to the sky, and what she saw made her scream. A  _spaceship_  hovered directly above her. White beams of light radiated off of it and she was forced to close her eyes against their glare.

Suddenly, the lights vanished and she landed on a hard floor. Her scream died in her throat. For a moment, she was stunned, but when she opened her eyes, she scrambled to her feet.

She was in a loading bay of some sort. There were metal containers stacked against one wall and baskets filled with something colorful against the other. But that was not what caught her attention. The enhanced technology—the powerful lights, glowing buttons, and sleek objects—were what made her mouth fall open. It hit her then. She was  _inside_ the spaceship.

She'd been  _abducted by aliens_.

Someone was speaking. "Really, Yondu?  _Another one_? That's two in one night!"

There was a loud thump and the original voice cried out in indignation. "Shut it!" a gruff, southern-sounding accent responded. "What I do is my own business, and I have plans for both of 'em!"

"You didn't need to hit me!" the other whined.

"Suck it up, big boy! She's more important to me than the boy, anyway."

The voices grew louder and more heated until they were outside the hanger she'd found herself in. One of the main doors stationed at the head of the bay opened with a hiss and she was greeted by the sight of a blue man trailed by a lanky man dressed in odd clothing.

"Well, well, well... What have we here?" the blue man said, giving her a toothy grin that sent shivers of fear down her spine. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt faint while she eyed the man. He had red eyes and something was imbedded into his skull, like a buzzed mohawk gone wrong. And if he was an alien like she thought he was, her whole world had just been turned upside down. She'd thought aliens and spaceships didn't exist, and was almost overwhelmed by the quick turn of events. "What'cha doing out in the rain, sweetheart?" the blue man pressed, sauntering closer.

She ignored his question and forced herself to ask a few of her own. "Where am I? What are you going to do with me?"

He laughed at her fake courage. "We'll get to that. What's your name? I promise I don't bite."

She narrowed her eyes at him, acutely aware that her hair was a rat's nest and her clothes were a mess; a bunny would look more threatening than her in her current state. Could she lie to this...this alien? Or would he tell she was lying? After a moment's hesitation, she decided on the truth. "Amelia... My name is Amelia."

"Some lousy name," the blue man joked, grinning now. "Mine's Yondu Udonta."

She couldn't stop herself. "And you're calling  _my_  name lousy?" she asked.

Yondu laughed and slapped his thigh while the man beside him lost it in a fit of giggles. "I like this one!" Yondu announced. "Much better than that quiet pip-squeak." He turned to his partner. "Burik, go get Peter."

The man Amelia guessed was named Burik left the hanger, and she was puzzled by the normal name 'Peter'. It didn't sound like an alien's name. Speaking of which...she studied Yondu closely. "So you're...you're an alien? Like an extraterrestrial?"

Yondu smirked, flashing his crooked teeth. "The universe don't revolve around Earth, sweetheart. Of course there are other empires out there in the galaxies. I'll show you 'em 'cause you're coming with us. I'll teach you how to pilot a spaceship and travel through space. I've got big things planned for you."

"...You mean you're taking me from Earth?" Amelia asked breathlessly. This was all surreal, like she was dreaming, but if it  _was_ real, she couldn't believe her luck. Her mother had told her bedtimes stories about aliens and planets that operated in the galaxies. As a child, she'd thought they were true, until her father put a stop to them and said they were just stories. Now, she was happy he'd been wrong.

"Am I speaking a different language here?" Yondu asked sarcastically.

Amelia couldn't hold back her smile. In her mind, she hadn't been abducted; she'd been rescued. The bedtime stories were real and she was going to travel beyond her father's reach. She was going to travel through space! She might have been crazy for thinking so, but she was happy. However, her bubble of happiness popped when a boy around the same age as her was dragged into the hanger by Burik.

Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks as he stared down at his feet, but when he lifted his eyes and met hers, he froze. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment for being caught crying by a girl, and he quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. A hiccup escaped him, making the scene worse. He looked unscathed, but even so, Amelia thought he appeared worse-off than her. She frowned. "You okay?" she wondered with the subtly of a nine year-old. The boy shook his head, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of the two aliens. He sniffed, looking terrified, but kept his eyes firmly on Amelia as if she were his lifeline. "I'm Amelia," she said, offering him her hand.

Yondu and Burik watched silently as Peter weakly shook her hand. "P—Peter Q—Quill," he stuttered.

Up close, she noticed he had headphones around his neck. Upon closer inspection, she realized they were attached to a handheld cassette player that was tightly clutched in his other hand. "Nice cassette player."

Peter said nothing. He bowed his head and stood stiffly when Yondu clapped him on the back. The clap reverberated around the chamber. "You two are gonna get along nicely. Better get used to each other; you're all you both got for now. And there's no use trying to run away," he warned them. He glanced back to his alien partner and jerked his head toward another doorway. "Burik, take 'em to their new quarters while I set a course for Centauri-IV. It's time to go home."

"But boss—" Burik started to complain. He gestured purposefully to Peter and Amelia, and it was then when Amelia realized there was more going on than she'd originally thought. Why had they picked her and Peter of all people? They'd said something about her earlier—about her being important... What did that even mean?

"Do it!" Yondu snarled dangerously. Before Amelia could ask him more questions, he smiled widely at her and Peter, and left.

Burik grumbled under his breath in another language, and then led them down narrow, maze-like passageways. The ship and its walls were made of a metal Amelia had never seen before and she found herself distracted by the metal's foreign designs. Peter wasn't interested; he kept his head down and his hands on his cassette player.

When they reached their designated living area, Burik pushed them both inside and left them with a warning not to leave their rooms. Apparently, if they got lost on the ship, it was on them to find their way around.

Their rooms were plain and simple, with built-in beds and dressers. They contained all of the bare necessities, but other than that, there was nothing more enticing to Amelia's eye. Of the whole spaceship, their quarters appeared to be the most boring. Amelia found herself itching to explore the rest of the ship, but when she made to push the button that opened the main door, she heard Peter crying in his bedroom. The sleek door to his room was closed, but with a quick tap on a pad beside it, it slid open and she stepped inside.

Peter lay on his side, facing away from the doorway. He paused in his sniffles when she entered, but didn't turn around when she sat down on the edge. Feeling awful for not knowing what his story was, Amelia did the only thing she could do. She placed her hand on his arm to comfort him. He froze under her touch.

"I'm sorry," Amelia whispered, not sure what she was apologizing for but doing it nonetheless.

He didn't respond but, slowly, he relaxed under her touch as the seconds dragged on.

Amelia smiled to herself.

...

That was how it all began.

 


End file.
